


Cellmates

by theycallmesuperboy



Category: Young Avengers, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmesuperboy/pseuds/theycallmesuperboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and Cameron shared a cell while in Belle Reve, and so when he joined the Young Avengers, Tommy chose to date Cameron even when his friends didn't approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cellmates

**Author's Note:**

> For greene-pears, who appears to be my only motivaton nowadays. (Well, it's not like anyone is going to read this anyway.)

Cameron sat on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. His cellmate- who wasn’t  _anything  _like his last cellmate, so he shouldn’t even be allowed that term- was snoring,  _l_ _oudly_ , even though it was the middle of the afternoon. Well, it wasn’t like there was really anything to  _do_  in Belle Reve. So if he wasn’t waiting for Tommy- who was  _late_ \- he probably would have been sleeping too. 

As if on cue, the wall started crumbling, and as the cloud began to settle, Tommy appeared dressed in his Speed uniform. Cameron couldn’t resist the grin that was spreading across his face as his boyfriend smirked from the opening in the cell.

“Hey.”

“You’re late,” Cameron said, crossing his arms and attempting to sound mad. Tommy just smirked. But he thought he saw it falter under his gaze.

“Yeah, well there was a little problem with Dr. Doom,” he said as he shrugged and rubbed the back of his head. 

“Again? Dude, you have to tell me how he keeps getting out!”

“Not a chance. Are you coming or not? The guards should be getting here soon. Blowing up a few other cells-  _no_ , no one was hurt, and theres not a chance they can get away- won’t stop them from getting here.” 

At that Cameron hopped down from his bunk, “Get this thing off.” 

Tommy placed his hands on Cameron’s neck and vibrated him out of his collar. Cameron leaned forward and cupped Tommy’s face, leaning in further to kiss him. This lasted about ten seconds before Cameron remembered his cellmate, who was definitly awake by now, and froze him. He shrugged, “I’d rather not let him out.”

“You know, you can always join the YA,” Tommy said quietly. Cameron frowned.

“Yeah right. Your brother and friends don’t like me.”

“Hey, they didn’t like  _me_  either!”

“It’s not the same.”

“How is it not the same?!”

“Your brother was on the team! Your mom was an Avenger!”

“But they didn’t know that at the time! And it’s not like they like  _her_  anymore either! Half my family are Supervillains!”

“Which is the reason you should join me and my dad.”

“That’s not a good idea.”

“T- Speed, are we going or not?”

Tommy sighed and nodded


End file.
